


reloaded

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superstar Luhan is a fan of amateur dance duo 94x88, but unfortunately, they don’t seem to like him or his music much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reloaded

**Author's Note:**

> written for goldensekailu fic fest and pretty much unbetaed still OTL

"Aren't you supposed to get ready?"  
  
Startled, Luhan looks up to see his manager looming over him. Yixing looks amused as he ruffles through Luhan's carefully combed hair. He's donning a classy looking suit now for some event and aftershow party he's attending, though the way he's seated right now, curled up on the armchair in his hotel room, he looks nothing like a charmingly attractive male with thousands of fangirls dubbing him a god, but more like a cute little pup.  
  
"Ge, you're not supposed to ruin my hair," Luhan sighs, pulling out the earplugs and setting his phone aside. Maybe he should stop watching videos, otherwise his phone won't survive the night while he might need it to exchange contacts with important people. Not that he needs that. After all, he's Korea's sweetheart with teenage girls and adult women alike loving him - the former for his sweet, cheesy pop songs about eternal love and finding the one, meanwhile the latter love him for his occasional appearance in variety shows and the dramas he starred in. Taking up the role of a side character in his acting debut project has been enough to expose him to a new audience that loved him as much as his die-hard fans and stans who have been following him for years already.  
  
"I didn't ruin it," Yixing chuckles and Luhan barely manages to save his hair from another ruffle. "It looks nicer now actually."  
  
"Zhang Yixing, you did not just ruin Luhan's hair!" Soojung screeches. She's back with a few make up utensils in her hands that she has been searching for in the bathroom. Luhan just sighs, knowing very well what is going to happen next. He really doesn't need to witness _that_. _That_ being his manager sweet talking his stylist (Soojung is Luhan's personal stylist, taking care of his outfits, his hair style and his make-up) so they would end up kissing. It's a tiny bit infuriating, because Luhan's the star here, yet Soojung has never shown any interest in him. It's like a slap in the face to Luhan who thinks that he as the star should be the one having a sweet, secret office romance - office romance as in dating a colleague, someone who's working at the same company with him - but instead, he's got nothing. No romance, not at all (minus the fan letters and presents he gets from strangers on the daily)  
  
"We're going to be late," Luhan says, hopefully loud enough for those two lovebirds to hear. He can hear Soojung giggling and that usually means that all her anger is blown away to make space for some lovey dovey time with her boyfriend. Sometimes, Luhan hates his life. He'd rather be a manager if it means being happy with a pretty stylist girlfriend who's just as pretty as any other female celebrity out there, if not even prettier. Luhan's not going to admit this ever, but at some point he's had a tiny crush on Soojung.  
  
"Sorry, Lu," a sheepish Soojung apologizes, but she's beaming at him, so how could he ever be mad at her? He's only jealous because that's all that lacks in his life - some love and romance. Not that he'll get a chance at it so soon. The company is planning for him to release a new album in two months’ time and until then he's got to slave himself off. That, and the fact that his fangirls are going to grill whoever just so dares to get close to him, meaning he has no chance at dating.  
  
As Luhan settles down in front of the dressing table with Soojung redoing his hair and applying the lightest make up, just to accentuate his features, Yixing has picked up his phone.  
  
"Your battery's almost empty, Lu," he says and Luhan just huffs. He knows that. He's been watching videos for the past two hours because there's nothing better to do for him. There aren't any other schedules beside the event later in the afternoon, and apart from that Luhan doesn't think it's a good idea to go out. He's easily recognized and even in disguise there would be people who could find him. He's not sure how, but those fans do have their tricks to track him down without much efforts.  
  
"You're lucky I foresaw that," Yixing continues. "I'll exchange the battery with a full one. You really need to stop watching these videos though. You've been watching nothing but videos of those two. It's almost an obsession."  
  
And maybe it is. Luhan does admit - quietly to himself - that he's become quite a fan of 94x88. That's the youtube channel of a duo he has found not too long ago, with sharp, yet smooth moves and dance routines ranging from energetic and cheerful to slow and sensual. On top of that, despite the obvious differences in both their personal dance style and movements, they complement each other perfectly in every possible way. It's mesmerizing to see, and each time those two upload a new video (usually it is one video every two weeks) Luhan has to stop himself from squealing in delight. It's no exaggeration to say Luhan is their fan. He really is, no denial.  
  
Sadly though, Sehun and Jongin usually dance to American RnB, some pop and hip hop, rarely using any Korean tunes. And although Luhan isn't fully Korean - his mother is Korean, but his father is Chinese - he has debuted in Korea at the young age of seventeen. Being scouted on the streets while shopping with his friends, young Luhan has never imagined to become the huge idol he is today, at the age of twenty-two. He likes singing and dancing, true that, but never has he imagined it would be enough to step into showbiz. The company he's signed a contract with has polished the raw jewel they saw within him, and now here he is, the shining diamond, the still rising star whose fame is rising further, now that he has started to promote in China, his father's home country, as well. It helps a lot growing up bilingual because like this it's easier to communicate with fans all over the globe - well, all over East Asia. He has yet to visit countries outside of the continent though, mainly because he needs to polish his English skills first.  
  
Being popular as he is, one of Asia's hottest singers of today, it does hurt his pride a bit that two nameless - compared to him nameless, though their youtube channel has a good two hundred thousand subscribers already - dancers aren't choosing his songs to dance to. After all, it would be great marketing since Luhan's fans would surely come across that video sometime, boosting their popularity further.  
  
"They're really great dancers though," Soojung pipes in. She's tilting Luhan's face up and gently instructs him to keep his eyes closed. "I think they're attending the youtube awards as well. You might meet them later."  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan is actually past the stage of being nervous when attending these kinds of events. It's not like he has to perform in front of thousands with the possibility of failing and not meet people's expectations, though of course the anxiety and excitement that comes with the hope of winning another award is always there. With the information that two people are coming that he's been dying to meet - and work with, though by stalking their SNS he's seen that they're not planning to go into showbiz; one's a veterinary major, the other's majoring in photography and design - he certainly is nervous now. He might be Luhan, the superstar, but when he's put in a situation where he has to talk to people he admires, his hands start to get clammy and his throat constricts, unable to utter any coherent words, a reaction not different from any other human. He really hopes he doesn't mess this up, because at least, he wants to make a good impression on and make friends with the dance duo he likes so much.  
  
It doesn't help that Yixing is laughing at his misery. They've been working together since the beginning and with the other being only a few years older, they're more like brothers than manager and idol. Yixing is probably more lenient with him than a manager should, but so far they've never been in trouble. No major scandal has happened, proof that they work just fine. It would only be a problem if word gets out that Yixing and Soojung are dating because there's a no dating among staff rule, and at this point Luhan doesn't want to get a new stylist assigned for him. Soojung's the first who's not overdoing it with make up, and apart from that, she's more careful and tender with her hands. He's had countless stylists ripping out his hair before, simply because they've been more forceful, and there were ones groping him, too. He shudders at that.  
  
"I doubt you'll see them," Yixing tries to calm him when they're almost there. Luhan can hear the screaming outside. They're close to the venue, probably just a hundred meters away from where he's supposed to get off the sleek, shiny black car. "There are so many other people attending, don't worry too much and enjoy yourself. I'll see you later."  
  
And at that moment the door opens. Luhan switches quickly into business mode, meaning he is all smiles as he steps onto the red carpet. He waves at the crowd and turns around greeting the other idol who just got dropped off here, pleasantly surprised it's someone he knows. Lee Jieun, also known as IU. They've been filming that drama together, the first drama he was part of, and for that they've also recorded an OST. Right now they are smiling at each other and Luhan offers his arm so they can enter the hall together, meanwhile reporters and photographers are doing their best to get snapshots and a few questions answered that both simply reply to with a smile.  
  
"Did your date ditch you?" He jokes once they've escaped the tumult outside, and gets an elbow in his ribs in return.  
  
"You mean I ditched my date for you," she says, tucking back a strand of hair. "Are you going to enter the hall right away or are you lounging in the foyer for another while?" She asks.  
  
"I think I'll stay here for a bit."  
  
"Suit yourself then. I'll go first, I think Jinri is inside already." She's waving at him and then she disappears through a grand door that leads into the hall room where the festivities will take place. They've rented out a few rooms at COEX this time and Luhan is rather impressed to see how much money they spent on decorations and food – the decorations held in white and gold and colorful flowers all around the room. The buffet is not opened yet, but there are waiters and waitresses walking around and offering snacks along with water or juice - no alcohol before the aftershow party starts.  
  
Luhan feels a bit out of place, standing there all by himself. He should probably go inside, but he’s still hoping to run into Sehun and Jongin. Unfortunately, he can't spot them. They're either inside already or maybe they're coming later. Luhan can't lounge around the entrance area though, not alone and not for longer than ten minutes; some friends of his are already dragging him inside, those friends being labelmates and members of the boygroup SHINee.  
  
It's awfully painful to make small talk with the other singers and actors around him that he knows - not personally but of course he knows them from the media and the occasional encounter at music shows – so he follows SHINee inside. There are some seniors, too, but there's a lot of newcomers and rookies as well. And when he sits among the crowd made of well-known people in the showbiz, all of them good looking and dolled up for an event like this, Luhan still feels a bit out of place. It's been five years, and yet he feels about as green as a newly debuted artists, like a newcomer.  
  
Looking around, Luhan starts to understand the organization and seating plan for tonight. The really famous people are sitting on this side of the stage, meanwhile the youtubers are seated on the other side. They are separated by a red carpet that leads up to the stairs to go on stage. Being separated like this, it is doubtful if the youtubers are even invited to the aftershow party, or if they are able to mingle with the real celebrities.  
  
Luhan keeps to his labelmates. He's talking to Jinki most of the time, but at some point SNSD joins them and that is when the conversation starts to be more pleasant as female wit is added to the mix. Seohyun is exceptionally good at conversing, Luhan notices again, and if she wasn't his well respected senior, his labelmate and taken already, he might have made a move on her at some point. But then again, that would kill both their careers. Possibly. But even if the fans aren’t punishing them, their company would. The no dating among staff rule applies to the idols, too.  
  
"Hey, you won, get up," Minho hisses into his ear. Luhan startles and feels disoriented at first, a bit unbelieving, too, but the spotlight is directed on him while his latest song is playing so he gets up and smiles as he jogs up to the stage to receive his prize. As he stands on stage with the award in his arm, lips almost automatically forming the words appropriate for an award accepting speech, his eyes scan the crowd and stop at a table in second row, over there were the youtubers are seated. He has expected Sehun and Jongin to look and clap as everyone else in the audience would do, but instead, Jongin is leaning his head on Sehun's shoulder as they both seem to be looking at a phone, maybe watching videos or reading something, not paying any attention to what is happening at the front, on the stage. It disappoints Luhan, but he doesn't let that show; he can't. He's an idol, he has been trained for three years prior debut, and as such he needs to stay professional.  
  
"You don't seem too happy," Seohyun whispers into his ear when he's back at his seat. Luhan just shrugs it off as feeling a bit tired.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan's mood only lightens when he observes 94x88 and realizes they're both not paying attention to anyone much. It's not only Luhan winning an award that they don't clap for, but actually, they don't clap at all. Jongin seems tired, but Luhan can't tell if he's sleeping or not from this distance. He can see that Sehun is threading a hand through the other's hair though, a sweet, almost intimate gesture, but he guesses for two people who have been friends for such a long time - if he recalls it correctly, they both have been friends since their kindergarten days - it seems like a perfectly natural action.  
  
His head whips around at the mention of his name, and Luhan finds the spotlights shining down on him another time. He hasn't paid attention much, but he supposes it's time to go on stage again, so he does, the chants of his fans at the far back accompanying him. There's another award pressed into his arms to join the collection he has at home, and while it's nice to be recognized, Luhan feels rather burdened with each he takes home, wondering if next year he will have as much success or if he's becoming a trend of the past. After all, an idol's life is short-lived.  
  
As he walks off stage, he chances another glance towards the direction of Sehun and Jongin and this time he sees Jongin leaning in to whisper in Sehun's ear, while Sehun is staring right at him. Their eyes meet for a short second and Luhan almost freezes, but a loud whistle and the general cheering keeps him going. He returns back to his seat, wondering if the expression on Sehun's face really has been one of disinterest and boredom or if it's just his own imagination, the fear instilled in his heart that he might not be good enough.  
  
Luhan knows it's not a good thing to be so dependent on other people's opinions, but he has always been a people pleaser, someone seeking recognition from others, someone who wants to be well liked by all. It's not possible, and along with his rising fame he's gotten a bunch of antis, too. He has learned to cope with hateful comments, because for every anti, he has a hundred supporters to lean on and to cheer him on. And knowing that those antis are faceless, coward people hiding and simply aiming at him because of their own meek personal reasons, Luhan doesn't feel quite as bothered as he did in the past. But when it is people he knows, people he wishes to be approved of, then things are different. And right now he's fearing that his current favorite youtube stars might belong to the anti-Luhan club.  
  
"You're a bit pale," Jonghyun remarks, startling Luhan out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"  
  
Luhan nods and smiles. "I'm just a bit tired. I think I might need a break. The air's getting stuffy in here, too."  
  
Jonghyun hums in agreement. "There are only a few more awards left, they're going to wrap this up soon." Luhan can only hope so.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
It's really just another half an hour of awards being distributed to different people, most of them going to people Luhan knows, other rising stars as him, but currently popular youtubers, too. He's a bit sad to see that while 94x88 have been nominated, they didn't get awarded for their hard work, though if it was Luhan sitting in the jury panel, he would have insisted on handing the award to the duo. He's not biased, no, he is just very impressed by their high quality dance covers.  
  
Luhan has thought about going home earlier, but being in the position he is, it is impossible. It's not good manners to disappear right when the party starts, and Luhan knows that the company expects him to mingle and socialize and present himself from his best side. In the end, it's all about image and publicity, things that are of as equal importance as his actual talent in singing and dance, if not even more important. That is why Luhan is walking around to chat up other colleagues - boygroup and girlgroup members, solo singers, actors and actresses, and even the nation's favorite MCs and entertainers. He feels like he's talked to them all, three hours into the party, and he's exchanged name cards with other important people in the industry, too - photographers, journalists, editors of fashion magazines. It's no surprise that he's feeling exhausted now, but since Yixing texted him earlier that he'd only be there by two in the morning to pick him up, he needs to pass another hour here first. After all, the company expects Yixing to be by his side at all times so they need to be seen going back together.  
  
The room is feeling kind of stuffy with the smell of alcohol and sweat. Though people are trying to avoid any scandals since photographers are mingling with them, there are still people making use of the dance floor. It's mainly group members of the same group dancing together or girl and boy group members of the same agency. There's not many bodies grinding together like one would see in a club, but rather, it is about having fun in a more decent, more polite way. And yet, Luhan can foresee that at least one of the couples here will have their relationship publicized, even if they try their best to be subtle. For example Jieun and Wooyoung. They are awfully close, talking and laughing together, and although their friends are with them, it is most likely that the media will speculate on a possible relationship like they've done so for the past two years, ever since those two have first worked together.  
  
With a sigh, Luhan decides to leave the still crowded space. He thinks he has spotted a balcony before, so he walks around, feeling relieved when finds the open glass door hidden behind curtains. It's a lot calmer out there and there's no one around, except for another person standing in the other corner, smoking quietly. His back is turned towards Luhan who steps close to the railing and looks down, enjoying the sight of Seoul's skyline. It's pretty with all those lights at night, he thinks, but it's not much different from all the other world cities he has visited in his entire life and career (mainly for photoshootings and recordings, not for promotions). Tokyo, Hongkong, Beijing, but even New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Berlin... There is something similar to all those cities and that is the amount of lights deep in the night, as well as the amount of tall buildings that distract the eyes. He rarely notices any stars in the sky when neon boards try to rival and outshine them.  
  
It's when he turns around, bored from staring at the city's landscape that he notices the other's eyes on him and then he recognizes the tall figure being Oh Sehun, the dancer on youtube that he has been kind of fanboying over. He doesn't think that would be a great way to introduce himself and start a conversation though, so he starts with the conventional _Hello_.  
  
Sehun simply nods and exhales. It makes Luhan cringe since he's not used to the smell of smoke. He doesn't like it, never has, and never will, and somehow, seeing Sehun smoke he feels a bit disappointed. He hasn't expected Sehun to be a smoker but it's not like he actually knows Sehun. It's just the image he has of the other, and probably that is no different from all the other people who have a certain image of him in mind, an image that does not resemble who Luhan actually is.  
  
"You're Sehun, right?" Luhan says then, not wanting an awkward silence to stretch between them, but judging by the looks, Sehun doesn't particularly care. It seems like Sehun doesn't want to befriend him.  
  
"Yeah, and you're Luhan," the boy says matter-of-factly. It sounds a bit hostile, or is it just Luhan's imagination? Nonetheless, the singer decides to continue. It won't hurt to do some small talk to pass time. Yixing won't be here anytime soon and Sehun doesn't look like he's going to leave soon either.  
  
"I really like your dance videos with Jongin," he says. "I kind of thought you would win a trophy for that."  
  
Sehun chuckles, but his expression is softer now, at least that is what Luhan thinks. Those eyebrows aren't knitted together anymore, so that should be a good sign, right?  
  
"Not everyone can win a trophy. Competition is tough," Sehun says. "But it's fine. Being here is already pretty cool. Not everyone can say they got invited to an event like this one."  
  
He sounds friendlier than Luhan would have expected from their short eye contact earlier, so it gives him some hope to maybe establish something akin to friendship between them. Though he will have to be careful not to be used for his fame, but somehow he believes that Sehun is a good kid, despite his habit of smoking.  
  
"Shouldn't you be mingling with people for the full experience then?" Luhan asks. He thinks Sehun's smile just widened that tiny bit.  
  
"I should, but Jongin's been complaining, so we've come here for a supposedly short break from all the people and alcohol."  
  
"Where's Jongin then?" Luhan asks, wondering if he's not going too far with his questions. Sehun might seem friendly, but maybe he's just trying to be polite and not to offend the national star that Luhan is.  
  
"Bathroom," Sehun says. "He should be back soon."  
  
There's silence between them after that. Luhan doesn't know what to say or ask, though he's good at small talk after years of experience. Sehun just doesn't seem like the type to care for a conversation. He's the quiet type of person, Luhan thinks and lets out a soft sigh.  
  
"Tired?" Sehun asks out of the blue, startling an unexpecting Luhan.  
  
"Y-yeah, kind of," he replies and bites on his lip, not too happy with himself for stuttering.  
  
"Idol life is busy, huh?" Sehun continues. Luhan wonders if it's genuine interest or just an act of politeness. He hopes it's the former.  
  
"It is," he replies. “That’s why you’re not thinking about entering showbiz, right? That and he fact you would be restricted by a company.”  
  
"Yeah. Wait, how would you know that?" Sehun asks. Realizing his mistake, Luhan doesn't try to hide the truth anymore, hoping he doesn't sound like a creepy stalker.  
  
"Actually, I'm a fan of your youtube channel. Your videos are great," he confesses and waits for a reaction that he gets instantly.  
  
"Really? Wow, that's dope." There's another silence that feels less awkward than earlier before Sehun continues with a chuckle. "I mean, you're like what, the number one of all male singers out there right now? At least here in Korea, in Asia, so that's like a real compliment."  
  
Luhan can only laugh and shake his head at that. "Being famous doesn't make me different from other people. I'm human, so I can be impressed, too."  
  
"But you probably saw lots of great dancers and you've worked with the best choreographers around the world. It's an honor if you say we're really good dancers after such an experience."  
  
Luhan hums. He's not quite sure how much of what Sehun says is meant for everyone has his or her own personal taste. So what if he had worked with tops choreographers of the world ranks? If he doesn't like their dance style, that's not because they're not good, it's because his preferences differ. Surely, Sehun must know that, too?  
  
"I guess it's pretty much personal taste," Luhan says. "I like the way you and Jongin complement each other in dance. You look good together."  
  
"Thank you," Sehun says, and now the smile on his face seems genuine. "You know, I always thought you were stuck up and arrogant, but I guess idols are just human, too."  
  
"You're pretty prejudiced, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. But hey, I learned something today. You're a pretty cool guy, actually."  
  
"Thanks, same applies to you."  
  
They both go silent after that again, so Luhan takes the chance to step closer to the handrail and lean forward a bit. He can feel Sehun following him, and a moment later, the other stands right next to him, mimicking his action.  
  
"I've never been to an event like this," Sehun says, connecting to their conversation earlier. "So this feels like a dream. It's kind of sad I'll wake up tomorrow to the same boring college life."  
  
"Does that mean you want to become an entertainer?" Luhan turns to face Sehun.  
  
"No, I just... I want to experience things. College seems to drag on forever, though I only have one more year left. Well, that's to get a bachelor's degree, but I need a master's degree, too. Three more years then."  
  
How ironic, Luhan thinks. People always want the things they don't have. Because right now, all Luhan wants is a break from his celebrity life. If he's reborn, he surely won't choose the same career path as in his present life. He'll want to experience college with all the stress because of deadlines and exams, but also with friends and chances at love and romance.  
  
"My life is rather boring," Sehun mumbles. "I wish I could just take my camera and take pictures as I travel, but even photographers today need a degree before people are recognizing them as professionals."  
  
Luhan keeps mum at that. Their views are different, but he understands what the other's trying to tell. A mundane college life is not what Sehun has expected or wanted, but it's what he needs to get through with for a better future, though even that is not so sure, what with the current labor market situation. At least that's what the media is talking about, too many highly qualified people for a too small number of jobs. He would have ended up facing the same challenges too, if he wasn't so lucky to be handpicked by a huge label that made him the Luhan he is today.  
  
"Routine isn't too bad," he says slowly. "You might think your life is boring, but there's always the small things that makes every day a bit different and a bit exciting. And then you have these big events, like today's award show, that brings variation to your everyday life, right?"  
  
Sehun nods and Luhan gets an idea. He's not sure if it's possible, but it doesn't hurt to ask, right?. "What if I offered you a shot at variation? What if I ask you to choreograph my next song?"  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sehun?"  
  
Both Sehun and Luhan turn around at that voice. It's Jongin. Luhan can clearly see Sehun's expression brightening by a lot, but Jongin doesn't seem all too happy. He is staring at Luhan with undisguised disdain.  
  
"Guess what, Jong," Sehun says, excited as he goes to wrap an arm around Jongin's neck. They are very close friends Luhan realizes, maybe even more? Jongin has an arm wrapped around Sehun's waist, the posture naturally, as if his arm has always belonged there, and that reminds Luhan of the rumors floating around those two. Some people are saying that they are dating, but it’s really difficult to tell when they don’t do overly couple things. They are just a bit on the touchy and clingy side, but that doesn’t really make them lovers when there are so many other best friends behaving in that way.  
  
"What?" Jongin asks, but his eyes never leave Luhan. Luhan stays quiet.  
  
"Luhan offered us to work with him! Imagine us, two hobby dancers, featured in Asia's number one male soloist's newest MV! Wouldn't that be totally cool?"  
  
"Huh, since when did you like that cheesy bubble gum pop?"  
  
"I don't, but it would still be cool, wouldn't it? Having a taste of the glamorous idol life."  
  
Luhan doesn't dare to say it won't be glamorous at all, since Sehun and Jongin would only be hired as choreographers or background dancers. They won't be standing in the spotlight like Luhan will. They will be somewhere on stage maybe, yes, but the focus will never be on them and his fans will most likely not pay attention to two of the males dancing in the back.  
  
"You're so naive, Hun," Jongin sighs and pinches the other's cheek. It's an odd gesture to Luhan, who has thought of Sehun as being the more mature one, but looks are deceiving. Sehun might have this mature appeal about him, whereas Jongin seems younger in their videos - the ones in which they reply to questions, not their dance videos - but right now, watching the two of them interact, Luhan can clearly discern their two different roles. Sehun might be into the adult stuff, drinking and smoking, while Jongin doesn't, but when it comes of being responsible, taking care of each other and shielding the other from any kind of harm, then Jongin seems to be the one doing that more than the other does.  
  
"Why?" Sehun asks, and is there a pout on his face? Luhan has to blink and pinch his arm, not quite believing, but the usually so stoic looking male is being kind of cute now.  
  
"Background dancers are on a different level than the actual performers," Jongin says, and then, in Luhan's direction: "Thank you for the offer, but we are not interested." And with that, he pulls Sehun along.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Sehun asks once they've left the venue. He hasn't stopped Jongin from dragging him out of there, but now that they are on the subway, he just needs to know. It's not quite like Jongin to be so cool and gruff. It's a Sehun thing. Jongin is usually sweet, gentle and friendly. Or is it because Jongin hasn't felt all that great in the crowded space? Should Sehun have taken him home a lot earlier for his boyfriend to rest? Aftershow parties aren't much different from frat parties either, though there is a bit less alcohol consumption and definitely a lot less inappropriate acts to witness.  
  
"I'm tired," Jongin sighs, head resting on Sehun's shoulder now.  
  
"It's still not like you to be so harsh. Luhan must feel pretty bad now," Sehun whispers, a hand carding through Jongin's hair. Jongin sits up straight again though, so Sehun lets his hand fall back to rest on his lap.  
  
"So? Is Luhan your friend now?" Jongin asks. His tone is strange, and Sehun isn't sure what to make of it. Seems like Luhan is one of the sensitive topics now, he thinks, wondering how he is supposed to reply to that.  
  
"I doubt so," Sehun mumbles, sighing now as well. "We just talked for a bit and he's nice, actually. He's not one of those arrogant celebrities. He is just as friendly as people say about him."  
  
"Oh? So you are friends with him," Jongin says. He sounds grumpy and he looks grumpy, too, kind of sulkish. But why would Jongin sulk?  
  
"I'm not, silly," Sehun chides gently. "I talked to him, that's all. It takes a lot more than small talk for half an hour to be friends. Now tell me, what took you so long? You've been away forever, leaving me alone on the balcony."  
  
"I got lost," Jongin admits sheepishly. Sehun just shakes his head and laughs. It's just so typical of Jongin.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What?" Jongin asks. He's not really paying attention to Sehun though because there's an exam he needs to study for, meanwhile his boyfriend is just lazing on the bed with his phone in hand to scroll through his SNS feed. Either that, or Sehun is taking selfies.  
  
"Luhan asked us if we wanted to work with him for his next music video, remember? It wasn't a joke, he really sent us an invitation now!" Jongin wasn't planning on listening, but once the name Luhan fell from Sehun's lips, his ears perked up and he just had to. Over the course of the past few weeks, Sehun has been talking quite a lot about Luhan, and with that, he has also been daydreaming about becoming a dancer professionally. It's probably Luhan who has put that idea in Sehun's head, and for that alone Jongin is loathing the superstar. After all, the two of them have planned out their future already. Jongin will work in an animal hospital, meanwhile Sehun will travel around and take pictures or work on different freelance projects, whatever Sehun feels like doing more at the time. They have also agreed to never stay apart for more than four weeks, even if Sehun goes overseas to take pictures on the other end of the world.  
  
"You're kidding me," Jongin grumbles as he puts away his glasses and turns around to look at Sehun. Sehun is sitting on their bed now (on Jongin's bed, actually, but Sehun has been sleeping there since forever, despite having his own bed in the room next to Jongin's).  
  
"Am not," Sehun says with a triumphant grin. He holds up his tablet with their mailbox opened, the one for their official 94x88 youtube account that has been spammed by e-mails from fangirls declaring their love or asking for signed pictures, but the particular e-mail that Sehun has opened is from Luhan's agency. It's an official invitation to work together, at least it looks like one. Who knows, it could be fake, too. Jongin tells Sehun that, but Sehun scoffs.  
  
"Pretty sure it's legit," Sehun says. "We should do it. It sounds exciting."  
  
"Didn't you have enough excitement now?" Jongin asks. He feels tired. Ever after the youtube awards, they have gained a few more fans, persistent ones at that. They've been followed around campus, despite Jongin trying to avoid them as much as possible. Apparently, some paparazzi has taken pictures of Sehun and Luhan standing on the balcony and listening to music together. The internet world is going wild with speculations of Sehun and Luhan possibly being cousins because their faces have similar traits. Not really, Jongin thinks. His Sehun is a lot more handsome than Luhan could ever be.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sehun pouts. "We haven't been working on a new choreography and you haven't taken me out on a date for quite a while. It's about time we do something fun."  
  
"You know I'm busy with exam preparations. Shouldn't you be concerned about school, too?"  
  
"My portfolios are almost complete. I just need to take a few more pictures and do some polishing," Sehun says. "Apart from that, exams are going to be over in two weeks. After that we will have time to do all the fun stuff. Then why not help Luhan-hyung with a choreography and earn money on top of that?"  
  
Jongin shouldn't react to that, he really shouldn't. His mother has told him to take a deep breath and hold it, counting from ten to zero, but Jongin doesn't do that. Instead, he explodes. It's really not his fault when he's busy with his studies while his boyfriend is idle and on top of that complaining about the lack of time spent together. And then Sehun has the audacity to keep talking about Luhan as well, though he knows Jongin dislikes the deer eyed singer. It's not simply dislike by now though, it's almost hate.  
  
"Will you ever shut up about Luhan?" Jongin hisses. "It's Luhan here, Luhan there. If you want to work with him, why don't you go ahead and do so? Just leave me alone, okay? Go to your new best friend and bother him."  
  
He half expects Sehun to try calm him down since Sehun has always avoided conflict, but the calm between them lasts for only a second before Sehun is up, rushing past him, telling him that he's a jerk before the door slams shut.  
  
Okay, so maybe Jongin is a jerk, he thinks, feeling slightly guilty, but then Sehun is a dick, too. Sehun has been testing his patience, and although Jongin is a rather calm person, even the most patient one will snap some time. It just happened to be now, out of all times, and if Jongin could, then he would turn back time and take his words back. Actually, he would want to return to the aftershow party and not go find the restroom on his own. He would have waited for Sehun to finish his cigarette so he could drag his boyfriend along. Maybe then Sehun wouldn't have met Luhan. He wouldn't have talked to Luhan and he wouldn't be so infatuated with Luhan, to the point that he watched and read all interviews he could find, as well as watch videos of Luhan dancing and singing. Maybe then Jongin wouldn't be feeling this insecure. Maybe then Jongin wouldn’t be feeling this miserable.   
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
They haven’t talked to each other in three days – okay, he did try to talk to Sehun, but Sehun has been ignoring him - and it’s killing Jongin. He feels bad for upsetting Sehun, though he still thinks that Sehun is partly at fault, too. Of course Jongin is bound to be jealous when his boyfriend keeps talking about another man, that’s a thing Sehun himself should know. What Jongin knows though, is that nothing will change about their current situation if he doesn’t take action. Sehun is rarely mad at him, but on the few occasions that he is, usually, Sehun will give him the silent treatment until Jongin apologizes first. So when Sehun comes back home late that night, Jongin corners him. Sehun is standing in front of him with a frown and arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes cold and definitely not what Jongin is used to.  
  
“I want to apologize,” Jongin starts slowly. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Sehun doesn’t say a word. He just keeps staring at him and Jongin knows he needs to continue and elaborate further.  
  
“I’m sorry for being stupid and jealous. I shouldn’t have raised my voice against you.”  
  
Sehun’s stance is slowly softening, and when Sehun finally sits down on his bed, Jongin knows that he can approach his boyfriend again. He’s been feeling a bit deprived lately – not in the pervy sense, but rather, the lack of cuddling, hand holding and talking about everything and nothing makes him all eager to have Sehun in his arms again. Jongin sits down on the bed next to Sehun, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s lean frame, and then they are both slowly falling back so they can continue their talk while cuddling.  
  
“I’m glad you realized that,” Sehun says, sighing softly. “I’m sorry, too. For annoying you with all the talk about Luhan and dancing when I know you’re busy with studying.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Jongin says, glad that Sehun isn’t mad at him anymore.  
  
“But I’d really like to try it,” Sehun mumbles. “Choreographing, I mean.”  
  
“Why aren’t you going there on your own then? You can do it, I’m sure of that.”  
  
“You’re better at choreographing than I am. Apart from that, when it is about dance, I would only want to do it with you. Always and forever, the two of us together, remember?”   
  
Jongin chuckles. Of course he remembers. And then he makes a decision.  
  
“You know what, let’s go meet up with Luhan’s side for discussions after my exam period.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sehun tries to sit up, but Jongin pulls him closer, not allowing his boyfriend to leave his position nestled against Jongin’s chest.  
  
“Well, talking to them doesn’t mean we’ll make a deal with them. Let’s just see what they are planning. If they do offer a nice sum, I might agree to work with them, too.”  
  
“You’re the best, thank you,” Sehun whispers and places a kiss to his cheek. “I will leave you to decide then. If you agree to work with Luhan, then we will do it. If you don’t, then I won’t either.”   
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
If he is honest, Jongin kind of feels nervous. After replying to that e-mail, saying they would like to discuss the details before actually agreeing on working for Luhan or not, they have been given an appointment at SM Entertainment, home to not only Luhan, but a lot of other top ranking stars, singers and actors and actresses alike. Jongin feels a bit out of place sitting in one of the meeting rooms that seem too big for only six people to sit in. There is Luhan, of course, but also his manager who insists on them calling him Yixing or _ge_ , and then another two representatives of SM. He's not quite sure what their job actually is, even after being given the namecards, and a glance at Sehun tells him his boyfriend feels the same. Sehun is a bit fidgety, obviously not liking this place too much.  
  
There is not much time to be in awe though as the other party goes into business mode right away, wasting no time, not even when they are in discussions with people like Sehun and Jongin, people who are not professionals. It somehow makes it easier for them both to get right on track and work, too.  
  
The first thing they do, is to sign a paper that says nothing said or showed in this meeting is allowed to be leaked. It's a precaution measure, Yixing explains, since all information is about Luhan's upcoming debut, though it is not quite concrete yet. They have a few demos for Sehun and Jongin to listen to first, before deciding if they can go with this kind of music before everything else will be set in stone.   
  
"The most important thing is that the choreographers feel inspired," Yixing says with a dimpled grin, and both Sehun and Jongin agree, though they haven't thought about that. Simple-minded and naive, they thought the only things they would talk about here is the deadline as well as money matters.  
  
And so they listen to the demos, surprised that it's not all that kind of cheesy bubble gum pop that people are so used to coming from Luhan. There are more rock elements in the first song that is in discussion to be the title track, and while both Sehun and Jongin agree that it's a nice song actually, it's not what they would dance to or what they could easily make a choreography for. For this song, all Jongin can imagine is Luhan standing at the front of the stage and singing with all his might, possibly strumming a guitar and then smashing that guitar in the end.  
  
"This song!" Sehun says, nodding approvingly after just a few lines of the second one. "I like it. It... seems more honest?"  
  
Mr. Park stops the demo. "More honest? What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems more like Luhan. I think if you go with this song, fans will be happy because they will get to see the Luhan not everyone knows. Luhan, as he is in private." When Jongin glances at Sehun, he can see the other turning a bit sheepish. Sehun is rubbing his nape.  
  
"Oh well, that's a song Luhan has composed by himself," the producer explains. "It needs a bit polishing, but for his sixth mini album it surely is about time for Luhan to show his songwriter abilities to the public."  
  
"Though we are a bit worried, still," the other representative says. A certain Mr. Lee. "After all, it's the first time he is breaking away from what people know him for. It's also pretty rare for SM artists to stray away too much from mainstream pop."  
  
"There are mainstream elements in this song though," Jongin says. "And since this is not the final version, I'm sure through the polishing process you will be able to turn it into a song that is suitable for the broad mass."  
  
"The title is 'Football Gang' you say?" Sehun asks then, looking up from the lyrics sheet. "I think I have a few ideas for a possible choreography. An easy to follow choreography for the chorus that will remind of the crowds dancing and cheering for their soccer team, a bit reminiscent of the Yonko Games. Luhan attended Yonsei University for a while, right?"  
  
Luhan nods and grins. "It would be cool if you could make it look that way. Since the words are all coming from me, so adding a bit of life experiences into the dance would be kinda cool. You can just go all out with this project. I don’t necessarily want to keep the same boy next door image. This is ‘Reloaded’ after all. A new me. It’s a bit risky, but we’ve decided to do this. We got an okay from the superior management team already."  
  
Mr. Park and Mr. Lee both seem rather content getting the first positive feedback, especially because that means they might be able to come to an agreement at the end of the day. Luhan, too, though, he seems to be the happiest. Jongin doesn't miss how his face seems like it has brightened up, a bit of relief mixing into the happy beam. It's either because he really, genuinely admires both Sehun and his dancing, or it is because of the prospect of working together with Sehun who he seems to have gotten fond of very quickly. And if it's the latter, then Jongin doesn't want to allow a possible collaboration as it would mean a lot of time spent together. Granted, Jongin will be there to monitor them, but he will probably be busier than Sehun and thus he might not always be around. Jongin doesn't want to give Luhan the chance to charm himself into Sehun's heart with his generosity and kindness and he surely doesn't want Luhan to impress Sehun more than he has done so far.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end, surprisingly, Jongin ends up agreeing to sign the contract that obliges 94x88 to finish two choreographies for Luhan within a month. It's nothing they can't do, since they both used to do one song every two weeks, sometimes even one song a week when they are on school break and in high spirits. Those two songs are possible title tracks, two out of three actually, but with the first one being rejected by Sehun, another choreographer might be hired for that, or they will really just let Luhan mimic a rock performance.  
  
Jongin keeps telling himself that the only reason he is agreeing to this is the money. It's a lot of money for two college students, though Jongin is quite sure that they aren't paid as much as professionals would get. It's alright though. The amount they get is enough to cover two month's worth of tuition fees and textbooks, and there will still be some money left for the two of them. Maybe they could invest in a new, nicer camera then?  
  
If he is honest though, Jongin knows that he simply wants to do Sehun a favor because Sehun seems as fond of Luhan as the other is of him. That, and Yixing's quiet remark when the other two representatives have left the room shortly to get the needed papers with rules and regulations. Obviously, they didn't think Sehun and Jongin would be able to come up with some ideas already, but the two young hobby dancers have proven them wrong. Jongin especially is proud of Sehun who has made up a routine for parts of the chorus of 'Football Gang'.  
  
"It means a lot to Luhan, so as his manager and best friend, I will forever be grateful if you do decide to help him out in the end."  
  
Jongin keeps thinking about those words even after they have long left the SM Entertainment buildings. He wonders what it is about Luhan that once meeting him, you cannot hate him, no matter how bad you originally thought about him. Is it Luhan's honesty and sincerity? Somehow, he does not behave like a diva at all. He is still rather down to earth and that Jongin admires. He doesn't think he would be able to stay rooted if he became Asia's heart throb.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passes like a breeze. Somehow, Jongin manages to survive all of his exams, as well as a party that Sehun drags him to despite complaining about Jongin's zombie-like appearance. Jongin isn't sure if he is in the right condition to work now on a Monday morning, but he has signed a contract with a deadline to meet, so he follows Sehun to SME headquarters, where not only trainees and idols alike have their practices, but there are a few studios for recordings as well. SM Entertainment has been so kind to let them use one of the smaller practice rooms in there, and Sehun, no matter how hungover he is (at least Jongin was still in the right mind not to drink too much, but that doesn't mean he could stop Sehun from drinking) has insisted on them making use of it.  
  
So here they are now, staring at the infamous SME practice room with the blue sky and white clouds printed wallpaper. It's not as big as it seems on the videos, nor does it look too glamorous. And with the light smell of sweat, it's not all too pleasant in there either. The first thing Sehun does is spraying his cologne around, though that doesn't make it necessarily better. Actually, the smell is worse now.  
  
Jongin sighs and opens the window while Sehun is walking over to the stereo to start playing the song. The demo versions have been put on a USB stick that the receptionist has handed them after security controlling their bags. For the time being, their phones are confiscated until they return the USB. Neither Sehun nor Jongin are too thrilled about that, but they understand that the company doesn't trust them. It's nothing personal, just precautionary measures that happen to every outsider hired to work for SME for a project or a short term only.  
  
They spend all day at SME. The good thing is, that with the staff ID cards they get, they have free access to the cafeteria which serves surprisingly good food. It's a lot better than what they can get at their university. Sehun uses that opportunity to get as many pastries as he can fit on his plate, and then he packs them up to snack in the practice rooms and to take them home later. It's a silly thing and embarrassing since there are people staring at Sehun bewilderedly, but if it makes Sehun happy, then Jongin can't say no. Even for dinner, they stay there to eat, and by chance Krystal and Jessica Jung are sitting next to them. They even talked to them and gave autographs. And if Jongin wasn't pretty sure that Sehun was very much gay, then he might have gotten jealous at the way Sehun kept staring at the younger one of the Jung sisters.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
They take two weeks to finish two choreographies. Jongin knows that it's not the final versions yet, but he is rather proud of what they have both come up together. They had been given much more time, but the earlier they are done, the sooner they can show it to Luhan and his team who will then decide what needs to be changed. Hopefully, it will only be minor details, otherwise Sehun, who had been in very high spirits, will be disappointed. Of course, Jongin wouldn't be too happy about lots of criticism, but he fears that Sehun might feel hurt.  
  
His worries are unfounded though, because Luhan's people seem rather impressed, meanwhile Luhan himself is wearing a smug expression. "Told you so," Luhan even says. "I know talent when I see it." It sounds terribly cocky and unbefitting of a singer like Luhan is. Those words would rather belong to the mouth of a talent scout.  
  
Sehun and Jongin are sent home with the promise that the final touches are being made to the songs and by next week they should be able to get their hands on the polished and clean version that will be put on Luhan's comeback album. And once they get those it will be the duo's turn to polish their choreography and adjust it to the actual songs, since so far they have worked with the demo.  
  
"It's a bit different from the demo," Luhan has told them. "But nothing too grave. You can handle it."  
  
There was a proud smile on Luhan's face as he patted both their shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
One thing Jongin is worrying about, is the relationship between Sehun and him being exposed while working with Luhan. It's a thing they both have been hiding since society and people around them frown at a same-sex relationship. Though Jongin thinks that Luhan might have or develop a crush on Sehun, he is still not too fond of the celebrity finding out. He just wants to do his work, but jealousy gets the better of him. Because one of the first things he says to Luhan when it's only the three of them in the practice room, is _please keep your hands away from Sehun, thank you_.  
  
"Jongin," Sehun says, frowning.  
  
"Oh, it's alright," Luhan replies, the hand on Sehun's shoulder retreating. "I'll just double the skinship with you then." And accompanying those words is a wink that catches Jongin off guard. He freezes, but at the same time his cheeks heat up.  
  
"You look cute when you blush, Jongin-ah," Luhan chuckles, and Jongin has nothing in reply to that. All he knows is that he feels terribly flustered when the older male is being like that. And if Jongin thinks it is a one-time thing, then he is terribly wrong.  
  
The next two weeks, Luhan still keeps flirting with him whenever he gets the chance to. Jongin is a bit upset that Sehun is just standing next to them with an amused smile, not helping Jongin out, but not getting jealous either. But then again, Sehun has always been trusting Jongin, as much as Jongin trusts Sehun. The only difference between them though, is that Jongin doesn't trust Luhan to be able to stay away from his boyfriend.  
  
"Hyung, can you just stop being like this until we're finished with work?" Jongin asks exasperatedly. Luhan has been asking him over and over again to help him with a dance move that is particularly tricky, but right now Jongin is not convinced that Luhan is unable to do that. He is doing it wrong on purpose so Jongin would walk over and correct his stance, going through the sequence of moves step by step. It's definitely just a scheme, Jongin thinks, and when Luhan laughs, he is sure of it.  
  
"But you said you didn't want any skinship between Sehun and me, so of course you are stuck with me," Luhan taunts - at least Jongin thinks the other is taunting him.  
  
"I did say that," Jongin sighs. "But I don't like this either. Besides, aren't you actually a great dancer? I don't believe that you still didn't get this part down yet."  
  
"Sorry," Luhan apologizes, his smile kind. "I just like seeing you flustered. Let's work on this choreography properly now." And true to his words, Luhan stops fooling around. There are still a few parts that he is having difficulties with, but it looks a lot better than just moments ago.  
  
Later, when they have dinner together in the practice room - fried chicken that Yixing has brought them - Luhan reveals his motives.  
  
"You know, I just really like to tease people, and you're an easy victim whenever it's about Sehun. But trust me, I am not interested in neither Sehun nor you romantically. I'm not planning to get between you."  
  
"H-how did you know that? Did Sehun tell you?" Jongin asks, and Luhan shakes his head.  
  
"You're pretty obvious, you know? The moment you pulled Sehun away from me at the aftershow party, I knew you were jealous. You didn't like how excited he got at my offer," Luhan explains. "But it's alright, your secret is safe with me and I don't mind either. Nowadays, two boys being in a relationship isn't even that surprising anymore, though people keep denying same sex love and relationships exist here."  
  
"Thank you, Luhan. Sehun is right. You're actually a pretty cool guy." Jongin grins and Luhan is grinning, too. Jongin is pretty sure that Sehun's face is mimicking their expression as well.  
  
"I know, thanks." Luhan says.  
  
"I take it back. You're just as conceited as all the other superstars."  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
They've worked hard throughout their break, but Jongin doesn't think it's too bad. After all, he has been able to spend time with Sehun and he spent most of the time dancing. Apart from cute pets and animals, those are Jongin's other favorite things in the world, so when their work is over because the new semester starts for college kids like them, he feels a bit sad.  
  
Luhan has been kind to them the whole time, and his team as well. Sehun and Jongin had not only shown and taught the choreography to Luhan alone, but later they had to coordinate dance practices for the background dancers as well. They have learned that usually, it's always the same dance crews working for the same few artists and group of their label, but not only that. They know a bit more about the mechanics and the whole process of creating an album since Yixing and Luhan willingly explain that to them. Knowing all that, Jongin is now surer than ever that he doesn’t want to become an idol, though the offer to be hired as choreographers again in the future does sound tempting, though it will be difficult for Jongin, who will have to work full time at an animal clinic. For Sehun though, being a freelancer photographer later, he could always create choreographies when he feels bored.  
  
There is a whole marketing team behind Luhan, scheduling his appearances, but also the release of his MVs. There will be two, one for ‘Football Gang’ and another for ‘Adventure Time’, and for once, both Sehun and Jongin think Luhan’s songs are actually good. Though the amount of autotune isn’t much to their liking, the song is still catchy. Sehun can’t stop humming the melody to himself, earning himself a flick on the forehead as reminder that he is not supposed to leak the song.  
  
They did not tell anyone what they were busy with during break, only saying they were busy with a job to earn some extra cash, just like most of their college friends do. Their parents weren’t too happy that they could not come home to visit them, but they had been understanding and wishing them good luck through the phone and kakaotalk messages.  
  
“Two more minutes until the MVs are going to be released,” Sehun says. Jongin is a bit dizzy from watching Sehun pacing, but he doesn’t stop his boyfriend. What stops Sehun though, is the doorbell ringing, and he frowns.  
  
“Very bad timing,” Sehun grumbles, and Jongin laughs. He gets up to check who is bothering them at midnight so Sehun can start watching the music video to Luhan’s comeback title tracks first.  
  
“Luhan?” Jongin is pleasantly surprised seeing the superstar. Luhan just rushes past him into the apartment without a greeting, but that doesn’t offend Jongin. He simply closes the door and locks it, hoping that Luhan didn’t bring a bunch of sasaengs with him. That would be bad.  
  
“Hyung!” Jongin can hear Sehun’s voice, loud and clear and excited.  
  
“Don’t dare start watching without me!” Jongin shouts. He heads to the kitchen to get another can of beer for Luhan. It seems that champagne might be more suitable on such an occasion, celebrating the revelation of their friend’s comeback, but there is none available, so beer is the best they have. Luhan easily catches the can when Jongin calls for his attention.  
  
“We didn’t watch it yet, really,” Sehun reassures, his arms wide open to welcome Jongin onto their bed. Jongin maneuvers around, trying not to accidentally push the laptop from Sehun’s lap as he settles next to his boyfriend, an arm slung around Sehun’s shoulders. Luhan is seated on the other side of Sehun and they count down to three together before Sehun clicks the play button.  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Must be nice to have so many fans,” Sehun mumbles. “There are tons of sweet comments and it’s only been twenty minutes since the release.”  
  
Luhan just chuckles. “You’ll surely gain lots of fans through this, too.”  
  
And of course Luhan is right. He has just uploaded a picture on his instagram, tagging 94x88’s official account, and both Sehun and Jongin can feel it. Their phones both go off, a cacophony of notifications making their phones ring and vibrate nonstop. Until they turn them off, of course. Jongin groans and Sehun sighs.  
  
“I don’t think I want to have that many fans,” Sehun says. “You can keep them all for yourself, no need for sharing.”


End file.
